


she's a cool cat

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Just Add Kittens, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which colleen finds out she's actually a cat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Danny - in true cliché superhero fashion - rescues a kitten from certain death and Colleen somehow ends up having to take care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon who wanted _danny sees a little cat (or a puppy?) while coming to colleen's and it was looking sad so obviously he brings it home but colleen is not a cat person. but they keep it anyway and colleen starts to like the cat slowly but pretends not to._ This is... exactly that. DON'T EVEN LOOK FOR ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF.

There’s rain pouring down hard as when Colleen glances out of the window after having checked the time and noticed that Danny’s late - he was supposed to be here some ten minutes ago and he usually is on time. Maybe it’s because of the rain. She finishes sweeping the floor - he offered to get someone to come and do it for her at least in the evenings but she refused and he hasn’t pressed - and puts away the broom, wondering if maybe it’s the traffic. It’s always worse when it rains -

Except that he doesn’t use the company car any more, if he ever did.

She’s about to call him when he’s twenty minutes late, but then she hears a door opening downstairs and then slamming closed. Right. Has to be him. She gets a couple of towels from the bathroom, most probably he’ll have forgotten to bring an umbrella because it never used to be an issue in the other dimension he lived in for fifteen years, and she’s ready when he finally comes into the room.

The first thing she notices is that he’s drenched. The second is that he left with just his suit jacket - really?, she needs to remind him that he might be the Iron Fist but getting unnecessarily sick because of pneumonia isn’t a good idea, and the third is -

“What is that?” She asks, staring at the equally drenched kitten he’s hiding under his soaked jacket.

“Oh, that’s - found it along the road. It was stuck, I had to make sure it wouldn’t drown.”

Danny moves the kitten fully out of his jacket and - right. One of the paws is wounded, it was probably caught under a piece of concrete or something of the kind.

When did she ever fall for a guy who _saves wounded kittens from certain death_ and happens to be a some kinda superhero? This can’t be her life. At least he didn’t save the kitten from a tree or _something_ equally corny.

Though, admittedly, the most ridiculous thing isn’t even that he was late because he _saved a kitten_ , it’s that the kitten’s fur is sort of the same shade of honey brown as Danny’s hair so in between being drenched and the sort of pitiful expression they look… eerily alike.

“… How about you get dry. Both of you.”

“Uh, right, can you take it?”

_What_?

She takes it because he doesn’t even _wait_ to push it into her hands and the kitten goes with it. At least it’s not scratching, and patience if some blood from the wound on its paw is getting her palms dirty.

Meanwhile, she looks back at Danny who’s taken off his shirt - _listen_ , a woman has needs and they haven’t seen each other for two days, she’s allowed to _look_ , thanks very much - and thrown it in the corner along with the jacket.

“Nice,” she says, not even trying to hide her appreciation.

“Er, thanks,” he stammers, his cheeks blushing slightly, but he’s also smiling at that - good. “You mind if I hit the shower?”

_And leave you alone with the cat_ , he doesn’t say.

Any other day, she’d have joined him.

“Go for it, I’ll deal with it.”

“You’re the best!”

_As if_ , she doesn’t even bother replying, and brings the cat to the kitchen.

At least, it doesn’t try to scratch or bite at her as she disinfects the paw and wraps it up in a bit of gauze. By the time Danny comes back wearing some of those old clothes of his that he keeps in her wardrobe, Colleen has found out that the cat is a _she_ , that she’s most probably finding it painful to move around because she doesn’t try to walk away from the place on the kitchen table where Colleen had put her, and that at least she has an appetite because she’s almost through with the small bowl of milk Colleen had found her. Good thing she had some left in the fridge.

She’s absolutely not surprised when Danny starts petting the cat and she more than happily lets him.

“So,” she says, “now I guess you’re official superhero material.”

“… Sorry?”

“You just saved a kitten from _drowning_ , I think it more or less equates saving one stuck in a tree.”

“Oh, _that_. Well. I guess. But isn’t she _cute_?”

Colleen, who never was an animal person in the first place, agrees because well, objectively, it’s not an ugly kitten or anything. She’s about to ask him where he plans to keep her, when -

“By the way,” Danny says, sounding somewhat regretful, “I realized, uh, I’m off to LA for two weeks tomorrow.”

_Right_. Some company thing Ward couldn’t get him out of. “And I mean, no one’s at my apartment, not that I’m there much anyway, so I was wondering… would you mind keeping her until I’m back?”

Colleen almost replies _no_ , but then she doesn’t. First, because Danny’s pulling on her _that_ face that makes his eyes somehow look bigger and makes him also look way too similar to the almost-drowned kitten, which automatically makes it fairly hard to say no. Second, because he’s actually right and it’s not as if right now she has much on her hands. Most of her pupils don’t come anymore, not after she left the Hand, and while Claire still does come fairly often and she has a few other people coming in regularly, it’s not as many as before. Never mind that she doesn’t have to pay rent now, so it’s not as if she’s too busy to look after the cat.

She sighs. “I can look after her until you’re back. Then _you_ take her. And I will want compensation for it.”

He stands up from the table, entirely too smooth for his own good.

“I think I can _compensate_ you starting from now. Half now and half at the end of the job?”

“I can work with that,” Colleen replies before kissing him and dragging him towards the bedroom.

\--

Admittedly, it’s great sex.

If she had needed an incentive, it’s working.

\--

The next day, some guy with a Rand Industries badge on his jacket comes to her door and delivers a bag full of… cat stuff. Litter, a few toys, a basket lined with _pink_ cushions, and enough food to last for two weeks.

Colleen wonders where the hell she managed to find herself a guy self-aware enough who’ll ask you to keep their cat _and_ pay for it in advance without you needing to remind him.

_In Central Park while you were advertising your activity_ , she replies to herself, and then shrugs before taking all that stuff out of the bag and spreading it out in one of the unused smaller rooms she has around. Hopefully the kitten will just _stay there_ and out of the way until Danny takes her back.

\--

The first evening, Colleen gives the cat some food and doesn’t even stay to see her eat it. Then comes back to get the empty blow. The kitten is curled in her basket, looking up at her somehow pitifully.

Colleen, who never was a cat person, takes a picture and sends it to Danny. _Your protege looks fine_ , she adds.

_How adorable_ , he texts back, with… a couple of hearts emojis next to them.

Well, he’s taken to texting, indeed.

\--

A couple days later, Claire’s over for training when they’re interrupted by a fairly pitiful meow.

And _then_ the cat walks into the room.

“Did you get a cat?” Claire asks.

“Er, Danny found her in the middle of the road during a storm. I’m keeping her for him until he’s back from Cali.”

“ _Danny found her_ , obviously. What’s her name?”

“… She doesn’t have one?”

“Sorry?”

Colleen shrugs. “It’s _his_ cat. He didn’t name her, so.”

“How long did you say you’ve had her?”

“Four days or something.”

Claire stares at her for a good half minute. Then -

“You two have _issues_. Give the poor thing a name already, and cuddle her some more.”

“ _Sorry_?”

Claire leans down and takes her in her hands - the moment she starts petting the cat, she purrs happily and curls against her chest.

“See? She’s happy, I’m happy, I’m cuddling an adorable ball of fur, everyone wins. Try it sometimes.”

Colleen doesn’t even know what to reply to that because now she feels _bad_ for not having done that, so - she says nothing.

That evening, she text Danny - _Claire says the kitten needs a name_.

_Well, she’s right, but I dumped her on you, it’s only right that you choose it :)_

… Seriously?

\--

The kitten is sitting on the sofa opposite Colleen while she’s watching the news. She doesn’t come closer, but she’s making a face with a look she recognizes even too well and -

Damn it. She reaches forward, pets the cat’s head and she purrs. _Contentedly_. In between that, the fur’s color and everything else about how they ended up on the same sofa…

“I think I know how I should call you,” Colleen sighs, and keeps on petting the cat for the next hour or so.

It’s _nice_.

\--

The next morning, she wakes up with the cat staring at her from the opposite side of the bed. Before her brain can actually connect properly and completely, she’s taken her phone, snapped a picture and sent it to Danny, and _then_ she realizes what she’s just done.

_Fuck_ , Colleen thinks, _I’m turning into one of those obnoxious cat people who share pictures of their damned cats on Facebook all the time_.

The phone buzzes a moment later.

_Adorable,_ the text reads. _But can’t I see the two of both, or is that asking for too much? ;)_

Colleen groans, and thinks about it for a moment, then -

She can’t believe that in the span of ten minutes she’s _taken a picture of a cat who lives with her and put it online_ before even having coffee _and_ she has also taken a damned selfie _with the cat_ when she hasn’t ever taken a selfie in her entire life.

She tries to not think about what her grandmother would have said about this.

(She’d have said, _if you don’t marry this guy I’d be surprised_.)

\--

A week later, she’s too worried trying to get the cat to come down from a fairly high shelf to remember that Danny was supposed to come back around this time.

“It’s too high,” she repeats for the third time, and feeling ridiculous because she knows cats can’t fucking understand English, “just come down. Danielle, damn it -“

“… How did you just call the cat?”

Oh, _shit_.

She turns at once to see Danny standing on the doorstep, with a fairly dumbfounded look on his face - _blame him_ -, but at least he also looks… pleased?

“Well, you said I should have named her. I thought about it. She looks like _you_ in cat form.” _And behaves the same way, truth to be told_. “You can change it if you don’t like it.”

She shrugs a tiny bit - it really wouldn’t matter if he wanted, because really, it’s _lame_ and ridiculous and fairly embarrassing, fuck’s sake -

But then Danny’s thrown his backpack in the corner and walked up to her and now he has his arms around her waist and he’s looking at her in that ridiculous way of his that makes you feel like you’re the center of the world, or _his_ world at least, and he’s grinning like it’s his birthday and Christmas rolled into one.

“Thanks, but I think I’m keeping it,” he says, and then they’re kissing and her hands are in his hair and she’s forgotten about the cat, the shelf and everything that’s not _get the clothes off him now and let’s find the bedroom_.

\--

She wakes up to some more pitiful meowing coming from - _in between them_?

“What,” she says, not too coherently, as she blinks her eyes open and sees that the cat - _Danielle_ \- has crawled right in between the two of them.

“Hm,” Danny says, reaching out and petting her - at least the pitiful mewling stops for the moment -, “I guess we were horrible neglecting parents.”

“Don’t you ever say _that_ again, and _you_ were the one who dumped her here and left for California the day after.”

“Point taken. Guess I’ll stick around to make up for it, shouldn’t I?”

He’s grinning in a way that’s entirely too satisfied and smug for Colleen’s liking, so she drags him in for a kiss again, if only to shut him up.

She’ll deny to the end of her days that her free hand had found his as he kept on petting the cat, though.

No one needs to know _that_.

 

End.


End file.
